Silver the Hedgehog
Silver The Hedgehog is one of the main characters of The Sonic series. Making his debut in Sonic 06, he is a telekinetic hedgehog who is misunderstood. Background Living in the wasteland set in 200 years in the future, it was continuously attacked by a extra dimensional being known as Iblis who brings threat to the future. Years later he came to encounter a mysterious hedgehog known as Mephiles who told him the way to prevent any danger to his world, he must use the chaos emerald to travel back in time and destroy a hedgehog who committed it known as Sonic. While his planned failed to kill Sonic thou it did erase Iblis from the timeline. However his timeline is still threaten by another being destroying it, making Silver doing it again which changed his personality to optimistic, determined and benevolent but also become very naive. Powers & Abilities * Psychokinesis: '''Silver focuses his psychic powers, allowing him to control things with his mind without using physical force on them. ' **'Hold Smash: 'Silver charges up psychic energies within himself while holding objects with his Psychokinesis. Once charged up, he'll release everything he's holding, flinging them in the direction Silver's facing. **'Grab All: 'Silver expands the range of his Psychokinesis to grab anytthing near him from enemies to projectiles. **'Psychic Knife: 'Silver creates a crescent blade of psychic energy to hurl at enemies horizontally or vertically. **'Psycho Shock: 'Silver jumps into the air, charging psychic energies in his hand. Silver then puts his palm on the ground, realeasing a psyhokinetic shockwave that paralyzes nearby enemies **'Psycho Smash: 'Silver charges up psychic energies within himself. He then releases it as a wave of psychic energy that paralyzes opponents. Silver can use this to launch enemies caught in his psychokinesis as projectiles. **'Meteor Smash: 'Silver uses his psychokinesis to gather up a huge amount of debris and form it into a ball to hurl it at his foes. **'Teleport Dash: 'Silver uses psychokinesis to manipulate space and teleport at light speed. **'ESP: 'Silver puts his fingers to his hands and releases a psychic wave of energy that gives his opponents vertigo. * '''Spin Dash: '''Silver curls up into a ball, building up speed. Silver then releases himself, damaging enemies and going faster. * '''Homing Attack: '''Silver jumps into the air while spinning. Silver then homes onto an enemy and damages them. Equipment *'Shock Bracelet: 'A pair of bracelets that can be attached to the lower part of Silver's bracelets and allows him to use Psycho Shock. *'Power Bracelet: 'A pair of bracelets that can be attached to the upper part of Silver's bracelets and allows him to use Grab All. *'Single-Layered Extreme: 'An item of unknown appearance that allows Silver to use the Hold Smash. *'Heart of Wind: 'An item of unknown appearance that lets Sivler use the Teleport Dash. Alternate Forms Super Silver By harnessing the power of all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, Silver can tap into their power and become Super Silver. Super Silver's strength, speed, and durability gain a huge boost, making him 1000 times more potent. His psychokinesis also gains a huge boost in power as well. *'Shield of Light: '''Silver creates a green shield of psychic energy to catch enemy projectiles and throw them back Feats Strength * Overpowered Sonic after losing to him in Sonic's Story. * Bended metal bars and used them like trampolines. * Lifted cars and trucks. The average car weighs 4,079 pounds and the average truck weighs 33,000 pounds. * Caught a giant fireball with less than 10% of his power and repelled it back almost instantly. * Dispersed a pillar of lava with Psycho Smash. * As Super Silver, caught Solaris' meteors with his psychic powers. Speed * Kept up with a boosting Sonic while flying. * Dodged Shadow's Chaos Spear Durability *Got back up from being by Sonic's quills and then skidding off the floor and was still able to fight like nothing even happened. *Got up from Sonic's Sonic Boost. *Survived being attacked by Sonic's Homing Attack and then crushed under his own meteor smash. Skill * Defeated Iblis numerous times. * Fought Shadow to a standstill. * Defeated Knuckles the Echidna, a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. * Saw through Eggman Nega's disguise, which not even Espio the Chameleon, a detective, could do. Weaknesses *Silver will lose focus when using his psychic powers if caught off guard or hit by a surprise attack. *Silver can still be naive and insecure when left alone *His psychokinesis does not work on lasers Fun Facts *IT'S NO USE! *Psychic powers are considered the norm in Silver's future. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:SEGA Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists